Love is Blind
by kirei31
Summary: “I can give you the one thing you desire…” he said while gazing at her emotionless eyes. “Will I…” she asked hoping it is possible. “Yes you will but there’s a catch…”
1. The Cause

**A/N:** I do not own Yu-gi-oh. Also I'm sorry if this story is not that good. I mean I'm not a very good writer. Oh yeah before I forget, this chapter and the next chapter are full of Serenity's flashbacks and a little present situations she's in. Also I don't know if the format is correct so please don't get mad at me.

**Summary:** "I can give you the one thing you desire…" he said while gazing at her emotionless eyes. "Will I…" she asked hoping it is possible. "Yes you will but there's a catch…"

**Pairings:** Serenity/Seto, Joey/Mai, Yami/Tea

**Love is Blind**

**Chapter 1: The Cause**

_Flashback..._

"_Hey serenity do you want to go out for a walk?" asked Duke with hopefulness in his eyes, "Please I just want to talk to you." She hesitated a bit, but she agreed to go with him anyway, since she trusted him because Duke is one of her closest friends, and she knew that Duke wanted them to be more than that, but she doesn't like him that way and no matter how much she tried to send that message to him, he will always misinterpret it and she hoped that one day he will notice that._

_As they walk around silently, Serenity began to feel that something is wrong. When they reached the gate of the park, he led her inside to sit in a bench that was in front of the fountain. The night is so peaceful because they are the only ones in the park._

_She was waiting for Duke to talk to her when he grabbed her and dragged her towards the bushes that are just behind them. She tried to scream but he covered her mouth with his hand and Duke started to unzip his pants with the other hand. He also bound her legs a little so she couldn't do anything. She tried to push him away but he is stronger than her, so she did what any girl would do in this situation, she kicked his groin and made a run for it. _

_She kept looking back and saw Duke on the ground then stand up rigidly, that's why she run even faster but her legs are giving up on her so she stopped in front of the unfinished Kaiba Corp. building, so she could catch her breath._

_Serenity didn't even realize that Duke is just behind her until she felt his hand on her shoulders and tried to run away from him, but unfortunately Duke caught her wrist and twirled her around until she is face to face with him. "YOU are mine Serenity and NO ONES going to take YOU away from ME!" said Duke with a very outraged tone while assaulting her. "LET ME GO DUKE, YOU DON'T OWN ME!" replied Serenity with hatred in her tone. She managed to get away from his grasp and run across the street followed by Duke not too far behind her screaming something. _

_She didn't notice the car that was speeding towards her until it was too late. Serenity could almost see her life crash down before her. The last thing she heard is the voice of Duke shouting "SERENITY!"_

_To be continued…_

**A/N:** whew! I never knew that writing a story is so hard. Anyway please review this chapter and tell me what you think, comments and suggestions are acceptable.


	2. The Effect

**A/N:** I do not own Yu-gi-oh. Also I'm sorry if this story is not that good. I mean I'm not a very good writer. Also I don't know if the format is correct so please don't get mad at me.

**Summary:** "I can give you the one thing you desire…" he said while gazing at her emotionless eyes. "Will I…" she asked hoping it is possible. "Yes you will but there's a catch…"

**Pairings:** Serenity (18)/Seto (19), Joey (19)/Mai (19), Yami (19)/Tea (18)

**Love is Blind**

**Chapter 2: The Effect**

_Flashback..._

_Serenity was taken to Domino hospital accompanied by Duke and other medic. Duke felt completely guilty about the things he did to her and wished that Serenity would find in her heart to forgive him for what he did. He didn't even know about the consequences he did that will change Serenity's life forever. So he decided to leave her for awhile and since he was to ashamed to show his face, he left her a letter instead, hoping she would read it and understand why he had to do that to her. Unfortunately for him a nurse took it throw it out thinking it was garbage. (hehehe am I bad or what! ) She slept for 2 days straight before she got conscious._

_When she woke up, the first thing that caught her attention was the pain surging through her body and a familiar thing wrapped around her arms and head covering the view of her surroundings. She tried to ponder everything that had happened but all she got was a major headache and more body pain. She was startled when she heard someone yelling. _

"_WHAT HAPPEN TA MA SISTA?" she heard a familiar voice arguing with someone outside. She guessed that the nurse and doctors are trying to calm him down._

_When the noise outside subsided, she thought that the guards must have thrown Joey outside. _

_She waited a little longer until she heard her door creaked open. She couldn't see who it was but she guessed it was her brother until the person walked up to her and spoke to her with a worried voice. "Serenity honey are you ok?" she heard her say. Serenity never thought that her mother would visit her or even care because she left them with her father when they were young. She stayed silent for minute before asking her what she's doing here. Her mother tried to speak but Serenity cut her off. _

"_WHY ARE YOU HERE? AREN'T YOU SUPPOSED TO BE WITH YOUR OTHER FAMILY OR SOMETHING" Serenity spat every word with hatred and pain while trying so hard not to cry and, but she couldn't hold it much longer._

_Her tears cascaded down her face when she started to remember all those times when she needed her mother but she was not there, when she was feeling jealous of the others with their own complete family and when she was lonely because no ones there to guide her except her brother (not that she was complaining about him or anything ) who deeply cares for her. _

_She promised herself she wouldn't shed her tears for anything but this is an exception. She tried to stop it but it kept flowing down when she spilled all the longing and loneliness she felt for years. Her mother felt sorry and guilty, seeing that her daughter is suffering because of her, and now she doesn't even know how to protect her from the news about her condition. She knew it will break Serenity's life forever so she tried to comfort her by embracing her but Serenity pushed her away and wipe away the last remaining tears on her cheek. She asked her mother if she could just leave. She was hurt by what Serenity said but she knew she deserves it so she went and left Serenity alone with her thoughts. _

_After that little encounter with her mother, Serenity tried to wipe away the tears in her eyes, but all she felt was the bandage wrapped firmly around it. She forgot all about it and wondered why she is wearing a bandage around her head. She then remembers what Duke did and what had happened to her. She cried silently until she heard the door being opened. She thought her mother came back but before she could ask who it was, she felt someone hugged her. She panicked, but then she realized it was just her brother Joey. She relaxed herself in his embrace and she wanted to tell him that their mother visited her today. She knew that Joey despised their mother like her, so she thought maybe she would tell later. Soon she felt a watery substance falling from her cheeks. Serenity was confused about his actions and was about to ask him what was wrong and why was he crying when Joey cut her off. "Serenity ya alright?" with a worried tone "I'm sorry Serenity I couldn't protect you!" said Joey feeling responsible about it while holding her tight._

_She assured him that it was ok and it's not his fault and dismissed his actions thinking he was just worried about her. She then asked him if he could call a doctor to take her bandage off because she wants to see him. Joey felt a pang in his heart when he heard what Serenity said because he was well aware of her situation. He wiped away his tears and left her room to call a doctor. Joey knew that Serenity will not be able to take the news. He remembered that the doctor told him before that Serenity will be temporarily blind because of the impact of the accident. He already agreed to tell her the truth, so now here he is walking to Serenity's room and standing in front of it, hesitating. The doctor put his hands on Joey's shoulder reassuring him that this was the best time to tell her that she will be blind and she needs to be operated soon to see again. They are not one of the richest families in Domino; they are the opposite of it. He knew they would not afford the operation so she might be blind forever. _

_When they entered Serenity's room, he saw her waiting for them with a smile on her face. This hurt Joey even more knowing that her smile won't last long. He told her that the doctor is here and motioned for the doctor to take the bandage off. Serenity felt relieved when she felt the last strand of cloth is being torn away from her head. When she opened her eyes, her smile vanished and a wave of fright washed over her. "Joey what's going on?" "Why can't I see anything?" she asked her brother with panicked visible in her voice. Joey doesn't know what to do except go sit beside her and comfort her "Joey…." She was confused because Joey is not saying anything to her and before she could ask again, the doctor broke the news to her. "Serenity…" she could hear the doctor but she couldn't see him. She knew what was coming next but she doesn't want to hear it. "Ms. Wheeler you are…blind" the doctor continued "but it's only temporary and you will regain your eyesight with a little surgery" he added hastily. By then Serenity cried hysterically into Joey's arms. The doctor felt sorry for her so he left her alone with her brother. _

_End of flashback…_

Nineteen year-old Serenity Wheeler walked inside the kitchen when she smelled a very delicious aroma coming from inside it. It has already been 5 yrs since the incident happened and by now she memorized everything in her house and going to other places as well, with the help of Joey, Mai and her walking stick. She couldn't afford to have the operation because Joey and Mai don't have enough money for it (Yeah after the incident they were now a couple and Mai lives with Joey and Serenity to help them ).

Serenity knew she was being a burden and want to work too, but Joey won't allow her. So she stopped asking him because the answer is always a "no". Joey was afraid that if he allowed her, he might lose her forever and that's the reason he wants her to stay near him.

She sat down and asked Joey if she could go out to buy grocery because they are low in food. He eyed her for a while and decided to allow her to go with a little head slap from Mai. Serenity giggled by their actions and wished she could see how happy his brother with his girlfriend. When she's finished she helped Mai wash the dishes and so she headed upstairs to change and went out. Joey and Mai said their goodbyes to Serenity and went to school. (Don't be surprised if they are going to school they still have college, right! )

Meanwhile…

Inside Kaiba Corporation a thunderous sound erupted that everyone in the building shuddered from it. Each person inside the building is very thankful that they are not at the receiving end of that outburst.

To be continued…

**A/N:** I know some of the ideas here are redundant already, and I'm sorry for that. I just can't help it. Anyway tell me if it's a little dramatic for your taste. Remember comments and suggestions are accepted.

**Dreaming Angel Spirit:** Thank you for your review I appreciate it so much. I hope you would like my next chapter and no this is a seto and serenity fic, sorry if your confused.

**Kittyge:** Thanks for your advice and compliments. Anyway I hope you would also like the next chapter.


	3. The Unexpected

**A/N:** I do not own Yu-gi-oh. Also I'm sorry if this story is not that good. I mean I'm not a very good writer. Though I hope you will like it.

**Summary:** "I can give you the one thing you desire…" he said while gazing at her emotionless eyes. "Will I…" she asked hoping it is possible. "Yes you will but there's a catch…"

**Pairings:** Serenity (18)/Seto (19), Joey (19)/Mai (19), Yami (19)/Tea (18)

**Love is Blind**

**Chapter 3: The Unexpected**

"Hmmm, it's been a long time since I saw her, maybe it's time for me to show myself and apologize personally." said a man while caressing the picture of a beautiful woman with auburn hair and honey colored eyes, smiling charmingly at the camera. Even now he still couldn't forget about her and the incident that had happened 5 yrs ago. He wasn't even aware about the damage he had done to her. After fleeing from his past, Duke Otogi was now a successful businessman because of his Dungeon Dice game. He created this to pass the time and forget about certain things in his life. He wanted to talk to her and become her friend again, at least he was close to her but he guessed she wouldn't trust him anymore after what he did. He sighed in his chair and asked himself over and over again why he did it and only one answer came to his mind… "He loved her" that's why.

Serenity was walking down the street finished with her grocery shopping. She wanted to make something special for her brother and Mai because she knows this is a very special day for them. Joey told her that he is going to propose to Mai today so she was very happy when she heard this news and she wanted it to be perfect. Serenity listened first if there are any cars coming her way (**A/N:** Hey being blind makes all of your senses more alert and sensitive, thus making you more aware of your surroundings. So she has no problems crossing and walking down the streets ). When she was sure there are none. She started to walk across the other side.

A man with beautiful blue eyes is driving his black Mercedes Benz to school and criticizing people on the way. "DAMN I'm late!" "STUPID people, can't do anything right!" he cursed under his breath. He didn't notice that there is someone crossing the street because he was too busy tucking his cell inside his trench coat. When he looked up, he was surprised to see that there was someone walking just ahead of him. It's a good thing he has good reflexes because it really did come in handy. He stepped on the breaks as hard as he can but the car is too fast, so he just closed his eyes waiting for the impact.

"EEEEEKKKKKK" was the only sound that filled his ears before the car stopped, he opened his eyes and he spotted the person was not there anymore.

He panicked thinking he hit somebody and he thought about leaving him/her but his conscience won't stop bugging him (**A/N:** Even though he is a cold hearted person he can feel guilty for killing someone right? ). When he got out, he walk in front of his car slowly and the only thing entered his mind was a picture of a dead body in front of him and he is just standing there feeling angry and at the same time lost on what to do. He held his breath knowing what he was supposed to see. He could almost see the person's feet. He panicked even more when he saw it's not moving; then his mouth parted slightly seeing that the person he hit was a woman and she is…

To be continued…

**A/N**: Hehehe! Sorry for the cliffhangers people. I hope you liked this chapter as much as I had fun writing it like the other chappies before . Though it's hard just trying to come up with ideas for the upcoming chapters (sigh). Remember comments, suggestions are accepted. God Bless to all.

**Moses-the-little gurl:** Don't worry, I will update and continue it. Oh yeah, thanks for reviewing and I'm very happy you liked it.


	4. The Accidental Meeting

**A/N:** I do not own Yu-gi-oh. Also I'm sorry if this story is not that good. I mean I'm not a very good writer. Though I hope you will like it. Anyway I want to thank those people who will leave me some reviews even though they are comments, compliments or suggestions because I appreciate them so much!

**Summary:** "I can give you the one thing you desire…" he said while gazing at her emotionless eyes. "Will I…" she asked hoping it is possible. "Yes you will but there's a catch…"

**Pairings:** Serenity (18)/Seto (19), Joey (19)/Mai (19), Yami (19)/Tea (18)

**Love is Blind**

_Previously…_

_He could almost see the person's feet. He panicked even more when he saw it's not moving; then his mouth parted slightly seeing that the person he hit was a woman and she is…_

Now let's begin!

**Chapter 4: The Accidental Meeting**

Serenity was already halfway across the street when she heard a loud sound moving towards her. She walked even faster so she could get out of the way because it seems like the vehicle that is approaching her is coming in fast. She could hear it nearing her, so she moved even faster but it seems to take her forever just to reach the other side, that's why she panicked thinking she won't make it in time.

Serenity could feel her heart pounding as she listened to the loud squeaking coming towards her. She needed to move fast, but it seems like the gods are not on her side today because as started to pick up her pace, she tripped on a small stone and landed painfully on the solid ground. All of her groceries are scattered everywhere and all she could hear was the earsplitting noise coming her way. She started to say sorry for the things she did as she waited for her life to end.

Seto Kaiba felt completely guilty for hitting her but it was replaced by anger and relief, when he saw that she wasn't hurt at all and she was cuddled like a ball as her hands were covering her auburn hair protectively, hiding her face from his view and all of her things are everywhere. He shouted and unleashed his anger at her, but he stopped, when she looked up at him teary eyed. He immediately dismissed it, and started to move towards his car. He suddenly stopped in his tracks when he heard her shout at him.

"Excuse me!" she asked trying to stop him from leaving while wiping away her tears.

"Aren't you even going to say sorry for almost hitting me rather than shouting at me!" she said while trying to stand up and putting a little attitude in her tone. She almost died and all he did was screamed at her. Serenity was not really like this but since he's behaving like a complete jerk, she made an exception.

"And you have the nerve to leave me here without helping me!" she spoke again but this time her anger is seething through her words. She obviously didn't know Seto Kaiba because, when she started to speak again he cut her off.

"How dare you speak to me like that?" "Do you even know who I am?" he retorted back with the same anger visible in his voice.

"Coz if you don't your making a very BIG mistake shouting at me!" he said threateningly while glaring at her, thinking she would be shrinking under his gaze. Unfortunately for him Serenity couldn't see his famous glare and she just stood there staring back at him with emotionless eyes. Seto couldn't understand why she isn't flinching or cowering like the others. He stared even harder at her like he could bear holes in her head, but he got the same reaction out of her because Serenity just stood there arms crossed over her chest staring blankly at him and a frowning like there's no tomorrow.

Seto never noticed how close he was to her and also didn't notice how beautiful she was. When that particular thought entered his mind, he mentally slapped himself for even thinking that a woman is beautiful to him. He was snapped out of his daze when Serenity spoke.

"Well, I'm waiting!" she said annoyed thinking he's just ignoring her. He distanced his face away from her and started walking away because his late for school already. She heard his footsteps and the opening and closing of a car door. She stomped her foot on the ground and throw her hands on her side. She was furious for being insulted and wanted to slap him for that, but before she could walk towards him, she already heard the engine roaring away from her. Serenity couldn't believe that he would just leave her like that. She wanted to make him pay for almost hitting her and blaming her that it was all her fault and also shouting at her then leaving her without even saying sorry. Both of them are unaware that someone is been watching them and a playful smile is gracing her lips at the scene in front of her.

Serenity started to feel for her walking stick and groceries on the ground and at the same time cursing under her breath, until a woman helped her pick it all up. She was very thankful to that person and started to walk towards her home but before she walked away, the woman asked her if she needed any help carrying the groceries. Serenity was very surprised by her offer but she let the woman help her. On the way there the woman introduced herself.

"Hi I'm Anzu Mazaki, and you are?" said the woman with blue eyes and chocolate brown hair.

"Umm, I'm Serenity Wheeler." Serenity was a bit shy because she's not the social kind of people.

They talked on the way to Serenity's house and Anzu asked her if she wanted to hang out with her tomorrow. Serenity was hesitating because she knows her brother won't allow her to go unless he or Mai is with her. She told Anzu if she could just call her. Anzu gladly gave Serenity her number and walked away waving goodbye.

Anzu felt happy when she got home because she made a friend today who is not afraid of Seto Kaiba, so she will not have a problem introducing her to him and vice versa. She walked inside her room and took a quick bath. She was tired from today's events and all she wanted was to rest. When she got out the first thing that caught her attention was a man with tri-colored hair sitting in her bed smiling at her (**A/N:** she's already dressed, so erase those dirty thoughts away). She walked towards him and kissed him gently on the lips which he gladly returned. They talked for a while about both of their days here in Domino and after that Anzu told him

about the things that went on with her and Serenity and that she had fun watching the two. She even gave him some facial expressions that Serenity and Seto used at each other. This only made him laugh and earned him a playful slap on the shoulder. After she told him what happened they bid each other goodnight's and went to his own room to rest but before he drifted off to sleep he whispered to himself " I think this will be an interesting stay after all" and the darkness claimed him for the night.

**A/N:** Yehey, another chapter finished. I'm very proud of myself because I can write a story and have the courage to post it. Anyway as always please review this chapter and tell me what you think about it.

**Sango A.R: **Hey thanks for reviewing and I'll try my best to update almost everyday and I'm glad you liked it. I'm sorry because I forgot to put in Tristan and I will also try to insert him in my future chapters but I'm not promising that I will include him Anyway I hope you will understand. Keep on reviewing if you have the time.


	5. The Truth

**A/N:** I do not own Yu-gi-oh, but I own the OC character. Also I'm sorry if this story is not that good. I mean I'm not a very good writer. Though I hope you will like it. Anyway I want to thank those people who will leave me some reviews even though they are comments, compliments or suggestions because I appreciate them so much!

**Summary:** "I can give you the one thing you desire…" he said while gazing at her emotionless eyes. "Will I…" she asked hoping it is possible. "Yes you will but there's a catch…"

**Pairings:** Serenity (18)/Seto (19), Joey (19)/Mai (19), Yami (19)/Tea (18)

**Love is Blind**

**Chapter 5: The Truth**

Seto walked inside the school building wearing his blue trench coat while holding his silver laptop and his footsteps is the only sound through out the hallway. He was tired from working all night but he is a stubborn person, so he goes to school even though he needed his sleep. He always went to school at 7 am so he won't be bothered by annoying students or some girls from his fan club while he work. He sat down and started working on the new duel disk system, his fingers typed frantically over the keyboard while talking to someone in his cell phone. When he saw someone walked in and followed by more students, he closed his cell and laptop signaling the start of his class.

His teacher Mr. Summers (**A/N:** made that up!) keeps talking about the use of chemistry in real life and failed to notice that someone was already spacing out on him, not that he cared anyway.

Seto was just staring at the back of his teacher waiting for the end of his class. He's not really interested about their lesson today because it was so boring and besides his mind is being occupied by a certain auburn haired girl that he met yesterday. He was very interested in her and not in a good way too because she didn't even cower before him and she just stood there screaming at him, not really caring who he was. It was an insult for the great CEO of Kaiba corporation to be screamed at by a woman in front of dozens of people. Seto smiled to himself thinking of many ways to make her pay for what she did to him. He also wanted her to know what it means when you clash with the multi-billionaire and famous Seto Kaiba.

Meanwhile oblivious to his plan Serenity waited for Anzu to pick her up so they could hang out in the mall and get to know each other. She was glad to have someone to spend her time with, than just waiting for Joey and Mai to come home from school. She was really looking forward to this because she felt like a normal girl again. When she heard someone knock on her door she went down and opened the door and she was greeted by a hug from her new found friend. She was glad that in a short period of time they became this close. Anzu led her to their ride and before Serenity could enter, she was greeted by a man holding out the door for her. She couldn't see him so she just uttered a quick thanks to him and wondered what kind of a car she is riding but brushed the thought away and went inside. Serenity was a little bit nervous because she wasn't familiar with the mall and she was afraid that she might get lost and then will Anzu found out that she was blind. She was having a battle with herself if she would tell her friend the truth or not until Anzu's voice snapped her out of it.

"So Serenity what do want to do first?" asked Anzu with the same cheery voice she had when they first met.

"Umm… I don't know, why don't you decide?" she replied hiding the worry in her voice.

"Hmm… it' hard to choose because there are a lot of things to do in the mall and…" before Anzu could finish her sentence, Serenity made up her mid and cut her off. She started trembling because she doesn't know how to tell her friend the truth and eventually she will find out sooner or later and that will make things even worse.

"Anzu… I have to tell you something and I will understand if you don't want to have anything to do with me anymore." she said frankly. Anzu was listening to her and was really confused about it, so she assured Serenity that whatever it is, she will still be her friend no matter what. This made Serenity feel more confident to confide the truth to Anzu about herself. Serenity told Anzu about her condition and Anzu was surprised to hear her story and felt sorry for her. Serenity told her not to pity her because she's not permanently blind and someday she will see again. She received a comforting hug from Anzu and she returned it as well.

They stopped in front of Domino Mall and walked inside, of course Anzu is leading her so she won't get lost. Then Anzu remembered the scene yesterday between Seto and Serenity. She now knows why Serenity wasn't fazed by Seto and it's because she couldn't see him. Anzu mentally laughed at her own realization and forgot about meeting her boyfriend today. She told Yami before that she wanted him to meet her friend today. She also asked Seto to come but he declined her offer many times before and no matter how much she tried to convince him, he would always say that he was too busy and he doesn't want to hang around with a shopping addict woman. Sometimes she couldn't take his arrogant attitude and wondered how can her boyfriend tolerate it but she knows that somewhere deep inside of him, Seto is really not that much of a jerk and the only person who saw this side of him was Mokuba. She smiled when she remembered the black haired boy because of his sweet and kind nature also he was the complete opposite of Seto Kaiba and to think they were brothers. She was snapped out of her daze when Serenity asked her why is everybody whispering when the entered. Then all of a sudden her stomach began to rumble and she blushed like a tomato and thank God nobody heard it. Serenity slightly giggled and Anzu pouted because of the reaction of her friend. Then Serenity offered a suggestion on where should they go first. Anzu on the other hand nodded and led Serenity towards the pizza house.

When they were eating Serenity suddenly asked Anzu to tell her something about herself because she feels that Anzu is the reason why everyone was whispering and talking about them. Anzu almost choked on her pizza when she heard what Serenity said. She hesitated at first but realized that she can no longer hide her identity as well because when they entered the mall, all passersby stopped and were all looking and whispering at them. She sighed and told Serenity the truth about her identity. Serenity's eyes widened because of what Anzu told her. She couldn't process that her friend is the fiancé of one of the richest man in the world and here she is eating with her. Instead of gapping like a fish and telling everyone she's your friend, Serenity just congratulated her and smile sweetly at her. Anzu was glad that she is not like the others that will brag her identity to everyone. They finished their food and Anzu thought of bringing Serenity to the SPA to relax and enjoy them. Serenity was excited but remembered she doesn't have enough money, she was about to protest when Anzu told her that she will pay for the both of them. She told Anzu it's ok and she will just wait for her but she insisted so Serenity went with her anyway. She felt like being a burden again so she told her that she will pay it back when she got the money but Anzu told her that it's her treat anyway and if she insisted on paying for it, she will stop hate her. Serenity just sighed and relaxed herself until she fell asleep. Knowing that she won this round, Anzu smiled to herself and was about to sleep as well, when her cell rang. She looked at the number and answered it. She was disappointed when Yami told her he couldn't make it because he and Seto have an important meeting. He apologized and promised to make it up to her next time and hang up. She sighed and turned off her cell and then she fell asleep from the relaxing massage.

**A/N:** Sorry for the lame chapter! (I'm so ashamed ) Anyway the next chapter is much better than this one and I'll try to update it. Also I just did this today so please don't flame me for the bad chappie.


	6. Planning and Preparing

**A/N:** I do not own Yu-gi-oh, but I own the OC character. Also I'm sorry if this story is not that good. I mean I'm not a very good writer. Though I hope you will like it. Anyway I want to thank those people who will leave me some reviews even though they are comments, compliments or suggestions because I appreciate them so much!

**Summary:** "I can give you the one thing you desire…" he said while gazing at her emotionless eyes. "Will I…" she asked hoping it is possible. "Yes you will but there's a catch…"

**Pairings:** Serenity (18)/Seto (19), Joey (19)/Mai (19), Yami (19)/Tea (18)

**Love is Blind**

**Chapter 6: Planning and Preparing**

The days went by fast for Serenity. She could still remember the things that had happened on their first shopping trip. Anzu insisted to buy Serenity a lot of clothes, shoes, and other things like make up and night gowns. Serenity didn't bother to argue with her about the negligee she

tricked her on buying.

_Flashback… _

"Hey Serenity look at this, isn't it sexy!" Anzu said while holding up a very thin black fabric called a night gown.

"Umm what is it?" she asked curiously while waiting for Anzu to finish up her shopping. She couldn't see anything but fortunately for her Anzu was there to describe her surroundings so she had no problem buying some things for herself.

"It's umm… a cute pair of blue pajamas with a very unique design on it" Anzu lied to her because she knows that Serenity wouldn't buy it if she told her that it was a thin dress. Some of the saleslady and customers around them stared at Anzu like she was released from the mental hospital. She ignored them and waited for Serenity to answer her.

"Hmmm…Anzu how did it become sexy if it is just a pajama?" she asked feeling unsure of her friend's description about the clothes she wants her to buy.

"You aren't tricking me on buying some revealing clothes are you?" she asked accusingly at her blue eyed friend who was racking her brains for some solution to this problem.

"Ehehehe! Oh Serenity don't be silly, who said that pajamas can't be sexy!" Anzu replied nervously and hoping she would buy her alibi. Fortunately for her Serenity bought it.

"Well, how much is it?" Serenity dismissed the uncertain feeling she had about her friend, who was waiting intently on her answer. Now the saleslady and customers turned their attention to Serenity and started to stare at her feeling confused.

Anzu congratulated herself for convincing Serenity to buy the gown but she felt guilty as well for taking advantage on her condition. She wanted to do something to lessen her guilt so she brought Serenity to all the stores in the mall and bought her different kinds of things.

Serenity memorized some directions inside the mall because Anzu dragged her in every store they passed so after their tiring day shopping endlessly, Anzu took Serenity home and asked her if she would want to come with her on Saturday so she could meet her other friends. Serenity nodded her head in agreement and bid Anzu goodbye.

_End of flashback…_

When Serenity processed the last part of her memory, she sighed heavily while resting her head on the pillow remembering that today is the day she agreed to meet Anzu and her friends. She wondered why she agreed on the first place and what kind of friends Anzu has. Serenity began to feel nervous and a lot of questions popped inside her head like "Will they like me or not?" or "What if I embarrass Anzu in front of them…will she still be my friend?"

She felt sick and nauseous about the things that might happen in a few hours. Then an idea

struck her, maybe she could just call Anzu and tell her that she's sick today and she couldn't make it, but the disappointed look of the brunette made her feel horrible. She knows that Anzu will be very sad because she wanted to let Serenity meet her friends since the day they went shopping together.

Serenity let out the breath she didn't know she was holding until now. She prayed that nothing bad will happen today and that Anzu's friends will accept her. She went down stairs asked Joey what is the time.

"It's 4:00 p.m." Joey eyed her and asked if she's going anywhere. Then Serenity told him about meeting some friends of Anzu and hanging with them for a while. Joey was hesitating to let her go since he was concerned about her, but decided it might be good for her to socialize with other people.

"Oh! kay just b' careful Serene" he said approvingly

"Thanks Joey and I promise I'll be back before 10:00 okay" she hugged her brother and headed upstairs to ready herself.

Mai emerged from the kitchen with a tray full of snacks and handed it to Joey, which he gobbled in a minute or so. Mai watched her fiancée eat everything on the tray except the plates, glass and the tray, she smiled at him because she could see that he already changed from an overprotective brother to an understanding one. She wanted to help Serenity so much

because to her, she is her small sister but the money they saved is not enough for her to start the operation, so the only thing she could do was to make her feel she belong and loved by her own family.

_Inside the Mutoh Mansion…_

"Anzu what's wrong?" Yami asked calmly while following his nervous girlfriend with his eyes.

"Ahhhhhh…where is it?" she yelled feeling frustrated while frantically searching over her drawers for something.

"Where's what?" Yami asked again hoping she would answer him this time but Anzu only ignored him. This time Yami was beginning to feel irritated because she keeps ignoring him like he wasn't even there so he walked towards her thinking of an idea to get her attention.

Yami was close enough to smell her alluring perfume and smiled to himself when he wrapped his arms on her waist. Anzu was unaware that Yami is hugging her, heck she was so oblivious about her surroundings to notice he was there in the first place.

"YES! I found it" Anzu yelled happily and accidentally hit Yami on the side.

"Umf!" was all he could say because Anzu almost knocked the air out of him. Yami bend down a little holding his side on the floor. She looked back and saw Yami's position. This made her realize that he was there all along and rushed to his aid dropping the thing she was looking for.

"Yami, what happened?" she asked worriedly while holding him up. He just stared at her

not knowing what to say since she didn't really know it was her who hit him (**A/N:** Everybody sweat dropped! 0--).

"Yami answer me, who did this to you? Are you ok?" she bombarded him with questions and was ignorant of what she did. He glared at her and told her what happened. She was surprised and instead of saying sorry, she blamed him for it.

"Well it was your fault anyway!" she said crossing her arms in front of her.

"What do you mean it's my fault, I didn't even do anything!" he said while restraining his anger at her.

"Well if you didn't come up behind me then this wouldn't happen!" she retorted back.

"Humph… I think it would be appropriate if you would just apologize for hitting me!" he said while glaring at his girlfriend. She didn't mean to hit him it was an accident but she felt sorry for him. She sighed and even though she's a stubborn woman she still is admitting her own mistakes, so she apologized to him and waited for his forgiveness.

Yami wondered for a second why he couldn't get mad at her for so long. When he looked at her azure eyes he would lose his anger all the time and just accept that he lost to her again.

He sighed and accepted her apology and asked her what she is looking for. Anzu showed him a small box containing a cute silver necklace and told him about her meeting with Serenity and she wants him, Seto and Mokuba to meet her. She told him that Seto and Mokuba already agreed to go. He stopped in his tracks and looked at her like she turned into the five headed dragon.

"How did you managed to convince the stubbornness person in the world to go?" he asked her while eyeing her curiously.

"Oh! That…I just use some convincing tactics that is applicable to Seto" she said confidently.

"Really… and that is what?" he asked very interested.

"Hmmm…it's a secret!" she replied and went ahead of him. He stopped in his tracks; he

smiled to himself and run to catch up with her.

When Anzu was about to leave, Yami noticed a particular smile plastered on her face.

Yami knows that smile and that could only mean one thing, she's planning something and

there's bound to be trouble if that happens and he also noticed that she wanted them to meet this Serenity Wheeler. He only hoped that Anzu is not planning anything concerning a CEO and her new friend.

Serenity was already waiting for Anzu and her doom to come. Anzu told her to wait for her at 6 p.m. so she asked Mai to help her get ready, since Mai has a good taste in clothes, not that she doesn't have any fashion sense but since she couldn't see what color her new clothes are she couldn't do anything.

Mai picked out a plain sky blue long sleeved that fits her perfectly and she paired it with a long white skirt that almost reached her ankles and white open sandals adorned her feet. She also let down her hair and Mai applied a little make up on her to enhance her beautiful features and used a white purse to keep some of her belongings. She didn't wear any jewelry except for her silver bracelet with a butterfly ornament.

Her train of thoughts was interrupted when she heard someone knock on her door. She opened it and Anzu greeted her with a hug.

"Wow Serenity you look gorgeous and that simple outfit really suits you!" Anzu squealed while looking at her friend.

"Thanks Anzu, umm… I'm pretty sure you look beautiful as well" she complimented her with a smile. Anzu said thanks and led her to the limo and off they went.

**A/N:** I didn't mean for her to be so conservative but the look is perfect for her name. Oh yeah! And the skirt is like a school skirt but its plain white. Also I'm not really confident about this chapter coz it's hard to keep the original attitude of the characters towards one another sigh anyway at least I finished another chappie.

**Kittyge**: I just want to thank you for understanding and for reviewing. You don't know how much you helped me like the other reviewers did and I appreciate you for that. I hope you liked this one.


	7. Revealed again and again

**A/N:** I do not own Yu-gi-oh, but I own the OC character. Also I'm sorry if this story is not that good. I mean I'm not a very good writer. Though I hope you will like it. Anyway I want to thank those people who will leave me some reviews even though they are comments, compliments or suggestions because I appreciate them so much!

**Summary: **"I can give you the one thing you desire…" he said while gazing at her emotionless eyes. "Will I…" she asked hoping it is possible. "Yes you will but there's a catch…"

**Pairings:** Serenity (18)/Seto (19), Joey (19)/Mai (19), Yami (19)/Tea (18)

**Love is Blind**

**Chapter 7: Revealed again and again…**

Anzu led Serenity inside a classical Japanese restaurant and straight through the back, where a lot of private rooms are located. They sat down and waited for the others to come.

"Serenity are you ok?" asked Anzu while looking at her friend worriedly. "You seem a little pale to me" she told her companion.

"Yeah I'm fine Anzu don't worry, I'm just a little nervous" replied Serenity not even bothering to hide the uneasiness in her voice.

"Don't worry Serenity, it's going to be fine" she said reassuringly while patting the hand of her auburn haired friend. "I hope so!" she said under her breathe and unfortunately for her Serenity heard her.

"What did you say?" asked Serenity curiously.

"Hmm…did you say something Serenity?" she said pretending not to hear her.

"Oh nothing I thought I heard you saying something" Serenity said while trying to sip on her water.

"Oh! Serenity before I forget…here" she smiled handing Serenity the small wrapped box.

"What is it?" She asked Anzu a little confused.

"Well it's a necklace…I wanted to give you that since you trusted me with your secret and that represents my loyalty to you as a friend" she said shyly.

"Anzu…you didn't have to give me anything" Serenity said while holding back her tears.

"It's ok Serenity, I feel like I needed to give it to you and It's no big deal" she replied cheerfully. Serenity thanked her and opened the box. She felt a cold chain on her fingertips and tried to picturing it inside her mind. Anzu saw this and stood up to fasten the necklace on Serenity. The necklace is pure silver and a tear dropped crystal hanging at the end as a pendant. The crystal has a blue liquid that looks exactly like the ocean glistening inside it. It's a simple necklace but elegant to look. Serenity touched the new jewelry on her neck and smiled sweetly at Anzu.

They talked about fashion and other girly stuff while waiting for the others to come. Serenity is starting to get bored and hungry but she didn't let her friend see it. She was about to ask something to Anzu when she heard someone outside thee door. She felt her stomach churn when she heard a male voice coming from the doorway and the opening of the door. She panicked again thinking that her doom is nearing her, she tried to comfort herself by taking a large amount of air and exhaling it slowly and silently.

"Good evening!" Yami greeted them politely while taking his shoes off. "I'm very sorry for being late; there was just a minor problem I needed to deal with" he said apologetically while walking towards them and bends down to give Anzu a small peck on the cheek.

"Hey! I have some exciting news for you that I'm sure you will be very interested!" Yami informed Anzu happily until he noticed the girl in front of them and looked at her appearance and features.

"Hello, you must be Serenity Wheeler?" said Yami with a smile and introduced himself while staring intently at her and at the same time thinking of a good compliment for him to say. Serenity smiled at him sweetly and convincing herself that everything will be fine. She was about to take a sip on her glass of water when Yami interrupted her with his bold compliment.

"I didn't know that Anzu has a beautiful friend such as yourself Serenity, especially your eyes!" he praised her without any knowledge about her state. "They held a very distinct emotion on them, don't you think so Anzu" he continued.

Yami turned his attention to his girlfriend waiting for her to agree with him but nothing greeted him except a sad expression painted on her face. Anzu didn't even look at Yami because she didn't want to answer his next question.

He looked at them with a confused expression written all over his face and forgetting about the news he have for Anzu. He kept looking at his girlfriend then at Serenity then back to Anzu again. He ran over what he said and checked if he said anything that might offend Serenity but found none so he began to wonder what's wrong. His puzzled thoughts were answered by the auburn haired woman who set down her glass.

"It's okay; you didn't say anything wrong it's just that…" Serenity trailed off. "Well...you see…I'm bli..." before she could say it, Anzu butted in.

"Don't tell him Serenity, he doesn't need to know about that!" Anzu said while looking at her friend nervously. "You don't need to explain anything to him so please don't force yourself on doing it!" she added almost pleadingly.

Anzu knows that it is hard for Serenity to tell someone about her situation without getting emotional about it and she understand her, because it's not that easy to deal with this kind of problem and she is very happy that Serenity is trying her best to live like a normal girl.

"Anzu its ok, he will find out sooner or later!" Serenity said calmly to Anzu. She already accepted the fact that they will find out anyway and that she will be like this forever. She convinced herself that she must accept her fate the moment she set foot on the restaurant because it lessens the pain she felt inside.

"Tell me what?" Yami asked Anzu who is still staring at her friend not convinced with Serenity's proclamation that she's fine like it doesn't bother her at all.

"That I'm blind" Serenity confessed the truth to him without any hesitation. Yami eyed her suspiciously, thinking that it was some kind of joke they wanted to play on him.

"Come on! Do you expect to believe such an obvious lie" he crossed his arms still unconvinced but Serenity's solemn look and Anzu's annoyed expression changed his suspicion. "You're lying right? I mean it's not true isn't it?" he asked feeling at fault for even thinking it was a joke.

"Of course it's true! You know I won't joke about this kind of things!" Anzu was so infuriated at Yami for being so insensitive.

Yami felt horrible for even thinking it was a joke "I'm sorry…I didn't know" he apologized sincerely. The room went silent until Serenity's voice broke it.

"Don't worry it's not your fault and besides I already accepted it, so don't fret" she told them while smiling sweetly. Anzu still felt unconvinced but since her friend confirmed it she accepted the fact that maybe Serenity moved on already. The waitress came in and handed them the menu.

They ordered a Yakiniko, Ebi Fry and two iced tea for Anzu and Serenity and Saki for Yami. They waited for their order to come, so Yami asked Serenity some questions about herself. She gladly answered each and every one of them and she asked him some questions that made him blush, stutter or stay silent. She was really having fun teasing Anzu and Yami and vice versa until their order arrived. They prayed silently and started to eat when they heard the door swished open and revealing…

(A/N: Sorry again for the cliffhanger, I just want to stop it right there. Nah maybe I'll continue a little bit more. )

A very hyper Mokuba and a ready to kill CEO and no body know why except Yami, who now remembered he was supposes to tell Anzu the news on why Seto is going to be late and the serious problem he was facing right now meaning the problem he caused.

_Flashback…_

Seto was working on some documents he needed to sign so he could receive the new shipment of materials for his new duel disk. He was surprised that today was running smoothly and perfectly. He thought that these useless people are not that worthless after all. He finished signing the documents and started to type the new modification he wanted to perform on the new duel disks. He was almost done when the voice of his secretary rang on his speaker.

"Mr. Kaiba" she addressed him.

"Yes what is it" he answered very annoyed.

"Mr. Mutoh is in line 1 and he said it's an emergency." replied the secretary "He seems to be in a bad mood." she quickly added.

"Did I ask for your opinion! Now connect him to me this instant!" he commanded her. He thought that the business deal with the Cornwell's went well since he trusted Yami with everything big if he's occupied with work and since Yami volunteered on helping him on his company while he's on vacation with Anzu. He planned to spend his time with Mokuba today after meeting the girl Anzu's been blabbering since she met her. He wondered so many times how can Yami stand such a strange woman but it occurred to him that his friend has a weird taste as well.

Seto is friends with Yami for a long time and they helped each other run their own companies. He remembered Yami wanted to build a company that supports the Kaiba Corporation he thought he didn't need it but he saw what a big help they are to him so he let him do what he wants. Sometimes he felt jealous of Yami for being so easygoing in life while running his own companies, taking care of his girlfriend and at the same time having a vacation and he still have time for himself. Seto asked Yami before about this but he just smiled at him and told Seto that he is just living his life and he should too. He was out of his daze when he heard Yami shouting on the speaker getting impatient.

"Seto... Seto…Kaiba…Hello…Is anyone there?" Yami asked very annoyed that Seto isn't answering him.

"Sorry I was just busy that I forgot about you" he answered back

Yami sighed and greeted him "So…how are you doing?"

Seto has a wary feeling that Yami is hiding something, so he forced it out of him because he's voice betrayed it all. He knows Yami is such a bad liar and he could figure it out by just hearing his voice or looking at his eyes and movements.

"Yami what happened?"

"Well the business deal is great and Mr. and Mrs. Cornwell are sending their regards to you since I told them you were sick and couldn't come to the meet…" Seto cut off Yami because he wanted to go straight to the point.

"Just tell me what happened!" he's starting to get irritated because his friend keeps redirecting the conversation to the real subject.

"Umm…about the business deal, well I have some bad and good news for you, so choose which one is the first thing you wanted to now?" Yami asked on the other line hoping Seto wouldn't kill him for what he did.

Seto stayed silent and picked up the phone and sighed on it. "So what's the good news?" he asked calmly.

"Well the good news is that, they agreed to our proposal and they are willing to help Kaiba Corporation and support it."

"And the bad news…"

"Oh that well…I kind of to...told them tha...that you have a…" Yami stuttered and stayed silent for a second because he knows Seto will really kill him.

"Yami what did you tell them about me!" Seto is starting to lose his patience and demanded his friend to answer him.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!" he asked again but Yami just stayed silent, this infuriated him more and before he asked again Yami blurted out something he didn't understand.

"What did you say?"

"I said, I told them that you have a wife!" Yami answered hurriedly. He waited for Seto to scream at him but nothing came instead of a booming voice he heard nothing. Seto just stayed silent processing each and every word Yami had said and with that Seto erupted like a volcano.

"YOU DID WHAT! YAMI!" he screamed on top of his lungs releasing all the anger inside of him. The whole Kaiba Corporation shook from the sound of the CEO's voice and the employees tried to cover their ears from the sound, some staff even hides under their desk because they don't want to be the unfortunate person who receives the full blow of the raging storm.

**A/N:** **I just want you to know that the flashback isn't over yet.** I hope all of you are not confused. Well here's my stop. I hope you liked this chapter . I own Mr. and Mrs. Cornwell. Also the necklace of Serenity is my dream necklace so I thought I might use it for her. Everyone please remember that comments, suggestions are accepted and it will help me more to improve my future chapters! Anyway I will try updating again as soon as possible. Thank you

**Kittyge:** Thanks for your review and it's true that it's hard to keep Kaiba's original attitude towards people. Anyway I hope you like this chapter and tell me what you think about it, ok!


	8. Explanation and Action

**A/N:** I do not own Yu-gi-oh, but I own the OC character. Also I'm sorry if this story is not that good. I mean I'm not a very good writer. Though I hope you will like it. Anyway I want to thank those people who will leave me some reviews even though they are comments, compliments or suggestions because I appreciate them so much!

**The bold letters/words express a lot of emotions than the normal talking scenes! **

**Kittyge: **Do you really want one of those necklaces...hmmm…I don't know if there are any but if I found one I will tell you A.S.A.P (lol) ). Thanks again for reviewing and yeah I think the flipping out part of Seto is my favorite part in my chapter.

**Sarcasticservice: **Thanks for reviewing and I'm glad you enjoyed this chapter. I wanted to put some of my fave things inside my creations (it's not only this story but my other art projects as well) to express a little bit of myself.

**Summary:** "I can give you the one thing you desire…" he said while gazing at her emotionless eyes. "Will I…" she asked hoping it is possible. "Yes you will but there's a catch…"

**Pairings:** Serenity (18)/Seto (19), Joey (19)/Mai (19), Yami (19)/Tea (18)

**Love is Blind**

**Chapter 8: Explanation and Action**

_Continued flashback…_

Seto racked his brain for an answer on why Yami did that to him but found none. He glared at the phone while gripping it tightly imagining it was alive and it was Yami's neck his wringing. He wanted to kill Yami and burn him to death.

"**Calm down Seto…**" he repeated over and over again to calm himself down.

"**Think of the bright side…he didn't ruin the business deal you needed to ensure the success of Kaiba Corporation…**" he said while gritting his teeth as hard as he can.

"**No…no…no…he just ruined my already ruined life!**" he added while breathing heavily forgetting that Yami was still on the line. (**A/N:** Imagine Seto in chibi form with smoke coming in out of his ears and nose and his eyes is like a crazed maniac! )

"**Seto…Seto are you still there?**" Yami could see that the anger management therapy is working but not too well because Seto is still in his boiling state.

Yami waited until he heard Seto spoke again but anger is still evident in his voice. "**What made you say that about me!**"

"**Well...before you hunt me down and kill me I will tell you the whole story…so please just listen first before you blow up again, okay!**" Yami said nervously.

"**Alright, you've got 1 minute to explain everything, EVERY small detail of what happened before I KILL you, so start now!**" he demanded.

"**Ok, ok…here it goes and Seto you better prepare yourself!**" Yami sighed and started to explain everything. When he was done Seto was silent again. Yami waited patiently until Seto said something that sends shivers down his spine.

"**YOU'RE DEAD!" **

"**C'mon on Seto don't you believe me?**" Yami gulped down the huge lump on his throat praying for his life. He knows that Seto is his friend and he wouldn't really kill him but his friend's tone changed that idea of his.

"**NO!"** Setosnorted"**Do you expect me to believe that crap!**" he added unimpressed with Yami's explanation.

"**Well yeah because it's true, especially the part where they…**"

"**Yami I'm not stupid, I know you made that up because the Cornwell's will never ask something like that in exchange for their support!**"Seto repliedirritably.

"**WHAT I didn't made that up!**"** Yami raised his voice a little bit "YOU weren't there to **

**talk to them so YOU didn't see their faces when they told me their reason…and YOU **

**weren't there to see them act all lovey dovey with each other.**" Yami shuddered at the memory of the Cornwell's in front of him. He shook his head to get rid of the very disturbing images of the Cornwell's.

"**YEAH RIGHT YAMI! EVEN THE PRESIDENT WOULDN'T BELIEVE SUCH NONSENSE!"** Seto was about to slam the phone down when Yami screamed at him "**FINE YOU STUBBORN ASS WIPE!"**

This infuriated the CEO more and it increased his already rising anger towards the tri-colored guy.

"**YOUR GONNA PAY YAMI" **was Seto's last words. Then he closed his laptop and sighed heavily. His thoughts wandered on the meeting Anzu told him about. He couldn't say no because Anzu black mailed him into showing his embarrassing video world wide if he didn't agree. He couldn't risk it because Anzu is true to her threats and he couldn't put something on her so he just played along. He knew that he should've burned that video in the first place because now he has to play along with Anzu's games to save his cold reputation.

His wandered thoughts swirled around what Yami had explained to him earlier on the phone.

He asked himself if what his friend had said is true or not but Yami's voice kept echoing inside his head like an annoying fly that wouldn't go away.

"**I explained to them our proposal but they said no…of all people you know their reputation, right Seto…**"

Seto doesn't want to admit it but it's true that the Cornwell's are known to be a big sucker for those sweet relationship and complete and happy families.

"**Mr. Cornwell said that he wouldn't even consider to have a deal with someone who doesn't have any family or a wife and his wife agreed on this…**"

He sighed deeply erasing the conditions of the Cornwell's in his mind. He is still angry at Yami for that unbelievable alibi he used but he really needed the Cornwell's to expand his and Yami's other companies.

"**Seto you know that he has a lot of connections and his wife has a lot of business in other countries so we need their help at all cost...**"

He couldn't take it anymore. He just wants to get this day over with so he could apologize to the Cornwell's for the wrong information about him. He knows that Yami will get in trouble but he thought that its Yami's own fault anyway but before he agreed on doing that. His friend's

voice echoed in his mind again.

"**I said that so they would accept our proposal and they did but, they wanted to meet your wife next month because they couldn't possibly set an appointed in their busy schedule…"**

Seto needed time to think about his idea of blaming Yami but he still couldn't do it so he formed a plan that will save both their asses but nothing came up. He ruffled his hair and let out a frustrated sigh and thought about Yami's plan.

"**It's perfect because we will have plenty of time to prepare and find someone to post as your wife…"**

He hated to admit it but he doesn't have any choice so he decided to tell Yami that he will do it for the sake of his company's success. He fished his cell out of his trench coat and dialed Yami's number.

Yami on the other hand is driving towards the restaurant where Anzu told him to come when his cell rang. He answered it and frowned when he heard Seto's voice. He waited for him to apologize but he knows not to expect something like that from the CEO. He smiled when he heard Seto approved on his plan but moaned when Seto told him that he is the one in charge of finding him someone that will play the part since he created this big mess. Yami knew it would be tough to find someone for Seto but he have no choice so he accepted the impossible mission but before Seto could hang up Yami asked him something.

"Seto wait! Umm what kind of girl do you want anyway?"

"I want someone with brains, looks, and attitude but not too much though, graceful and not obsessed with me. I know you will do a good job Yami"

"Ummm…Seto are you sure someone like that existed?"

"Nope but I'm sure you will find out"

"Arrgg…you're not helping…anyway could you at least tell me what kind of physical description you want? Like if you prefer a brunette over a blonde?"

"I don't care if she's brunette, auburn, red head or blonde. She must have a white complexion or a fair one and a woman with a honey colored eyes or a bright blue one. She must also be at least four or five ft tall, has a slim figure and a long waist length hair."

"Seto do you want Anzu?" Yami asked suspiciously

"WHAT? No! She's the last thing I want to be paired up with!" said Seto with disbelief

"Well your description fits her!" Yami said while trying hard not to laugh from the sound Seto is making on the other line.

"If you don't want her maybe you wanted a model hmmm…I guess that's it and their not hard to find so it will make my job easier!"

"Yami…Yami…Yami…" Seto slowly shook his head in disagreement. "I can't believe you don't know me that well after all these years."

"What? What do you mean? I don't get you!" Yami replied taken aback by what Seto said.

"Yami if I want a model I could easily get them with a snap! I want someone who's harder to get, someone who is not easily persuaded so you have to find a woman in that description and make sure she is not famous or something because the media will have a feast day on this scoop okay bye Yami and good luck!" he said triumphantly then he hang up.

Seto made sure that Yami will have a hard time finding someone with that description because he thought that she does not exist and all he needed to do was wait for Yami to give up and then he will tell him that any woman will do.

"It will be a miracle for him to find someone like that!" he laughed maniacally inside the limo and waited to go home to pick up Mokuba. Then Seto recalled the woman he had a fight with last week and it seems he just described her a little bit. He brushed that thought away and went inside the mansion to get Mokuba but only to find that he was on sugar high. He was even furious because Mokuba's babysitter keeps feeding him some more candy. (**A/N:** the babysitter thought that it will shut Mokuba up but I guess she's wrong, oh well! )

After Seto had hang up on him, Yami threw his cell at the passenger seat feeling sick and tired after hearing his new mission. He felt a headache pounding in his head. He threw his head back in frustration and racked his head for some answers on his problem.

"Shit! How the heck, am I suppose to find someone for Seto" he cursed out loud while raking his hair with his hands. Then and idea struck him "Hmmm…maybe I'll ask Anzu to help me…better yet I'll check Anzu's new friend instead" he laughed at his brilliant idea and headed to the meeting place.

_End of flashback…_

**A/N:** if your wondering what is the video about well… it's just Seto in his SHOCKING PINK BUNNY PAJAMAS singing and hopping on Mokuba's 9th birthday party he did it because the bunny didn't show up so Seto have to dress like one so Mokuba won't cry and Anzu has a tape of it because Mokuba showed it to her and asked for a copy.>0 

Oh and btw even though Seto is defined as heartless person he still cares for his friends in my story no matter how annoyed he was. I hope that cleared up his behavior in this chapter.


	9. I knew it

**A/N:** I do not own Yu-gi-oh, but I own the OC character. Also I'm sorry if this story is not that good. I mean I'm not a very good writer. Though I hope you will like it. Anyway I want to thank those people who will leave me some reviews even though they are comments, compliments or suggestions because I appreciate them so much!

**Summary:** "I can give you the one thing you desire…" he said while gazing at her emotionless eyes. "Will I…" she asked hoping it is possible. "Yes you will but there's a catch…"

**Pairings:** Serenity (18)/Seto (19), Joey (19)/Mai (19), Yami (19)/Tea (18)

**Love is Blind**

**Chapter 9: I knew it…**

_Previously…_

A very hyper Mokuba and a ready to kill CEO and no body know why except Yami, who now remembered he was supposes to tell Anzu the news on why Seto is going to be late and the serious problem he was facing right now meaning the problem he caused.

**Wohooo! Let's begin again!**

"Hey Set…" Anzu was about to greet the CEO but Yami stopped her because he is afraid that Seto will unleash his anger on her. Anzu looked at him funny but understood what Yami meant so she just sat there quietly.

Serenity was puzzled by their reaction because they became silent when someone came in and she heard Anzu greeted that person but stopped and stayed silent like doll.

The room stayed silent until someone poked Serenity on the side while asking her who she is. Serenity wondered is this the person they were waiting for.

She smiled and introduced herself to the person beside her; "Hello I'm Serenity nice to meet you!" she beamed at the person who by the way stopped poking her.

Mokuba smiled at her and introduced himself "**HewowmywamewisMokubaKaibaandI'm11werswoldhehehe! wivinamansionbwithmybwotherSetoKaibaandwealsoowntheKaibaCorporation yipeeee!**" Mokuba jumped at what he said and run inside the whole room toppling some bowls on the table spilling the contents.

Serenity couldn't understand what he was saying except some words like Mokuba...Kaiba…yippee and Corporation because it was too fast and it was jumbled up. She just pretended that she understood everything and sighed loudly when she heard Anzu and Yami trying to save the bowls and plates on the table whenever Mokuba gets close to it.

She guessed that they just don't want to waste the food and with the so called 'information' she got the havoc maker is a boy. (**A/N:** I guess even rich people hates to waste food and older kids get sugar high like this! I know I do! But not like this. (0--))

Seto just stood there following his brother with his eyes, causing chaos inside the room. He encountered things like this whenever Mokuba tried to eat a sack of sweets and he hated it because he couldn't control him and Mokuba would only stop if he throws it all up.

He sighed and walked towards Mokuba who is still running around like a lunatic. He was about to stop him when he heard someone call his brother.

"Mokuba…" Seto looked at the guest he was suppose to meet in exchange for the cough tape cough. He was surprised to see the woman he wanted revenge on. Seto couldn't believe his luck. He wanted to make her suffer for what she did and he wanted it so bad that he couldn't wait to do it. He was about to seat beside her but Mokuba ran past him and positioned himself first.

"Mokuba please stop, you're going to wreck the place so please stop it!" she asked politely. Seto snorted because he knows Mokuba is not going to listen to someone when he's in this state.

"Sorry" Seto's jaw almost dropped when he heard Mokuba replied calmly like he wasn't in a sugar high. Disbelief was written on his face when the raven haired boy ate the food that Serenity is offering.

"Come on big brother the food is almost gone!" Mokuba cheerfully called the CEO.

Seto walked slowly towards the table and sat himself on the middle. He looked at his brother like he has a disgusting disease.

Anzu's jaw dropped and Yami stared at the scene wide eyed and speechless. Both of them couldn't believe that Serenity could easily control Mokuba. Even his own brother wasn't able to do anything about it and yet Serenity just called him and he calmed down just like that. They eyed Serenity who is quietly eating then Mokuba who is happy eating beside Serenity then at Seto who is currently staring at his brother. Both Yami and Anzu looked at each other and felt confused.

"What just happened here?" asked Anzu

"I don't have the slightest clue!" Yami replied while trying to close Anzu's mouth

"HEY!" shouted Anzu while slapping Yami.

"Close your mouth it doesn't suit you" he replied while smiling at her. Anzu pouted and started to eat before Mokuba and Serenity eat them all. Seto noticed this and shook his head snapping out of his temporary shock and started eating as well while eyeing Mokuba intently.

Almost everybody is eating quietly because Mokuba and Serenity are talking with each other. She asked Mokuba to introduce himself again because she didn't understand what he said earlier. He smiled and gladly introduced himself to her again.

They were so engrossed with their conversation that they didn't notice that someone was watching them keenly especially Serenity. When Seto started eating he contemplates on the idea that Serenity managed to calm Mokuba down effortlessly. He also noticed that whenever she looked at something or someone her eyes never changed and it remains empty. He pondered on this and kept staring at her.

Anzu noticed what Seto is doing and smiled secretly. She elbowed Yami on his side causing the sushi to fall on the floor. Yami rubbed his side and gave her a questioning look. She motioned her head towards Seto. He looked at where Anzu is pointing and noticed that Seto is in fact staring at Serenity.

Yami blinked a few times and smiled as well. Then suddenly an idea hit him; he needed someone to post as Seto's wife and right now his friend seems interested on Serenity plus Serenity needed some money for her operation.(**A/N:** Oh boy here he goes again! )

He stared at Serenity and recalled the descriptions that Seto gave him before.

"_I don't care if she's brunette, auburn, red head or blonde…"_

"Serenity's hair is auburn so we don't have any problem on that part" Yami thought to himself.

"_She must have a white complexion or a fair one…"_

"Hmmm…I think she fits that description as well"

"_A woman with a honey colored eyes or a bright blue one…"_

"A honey colored eyes or a blue one…?" He stared at Serenity's eyes and wondered what color her eyes are. He's not sure if it's brown or honey colored because her eyes are like a pool of void and he knows the reason why. He skipped that part and went to the next clue.

"_She must also be at least four or five ft tall…" _

Yami nudged Anzu and asked her what Serenity's height is. Anzu glared at him but answered him.

"I think she's 5 ft tall, why?" she asked curious on why he wanted to know.

"I'll tell you everything later" he replied while moving on to the next description.

"_Has a slim figure and a long waist length hair."_

"She's not fat and she's not thin also so I think that counts as slim…plus she has a waist length hair and she's no model but she has the looks!" Yami wondered if Seto saw her before because his description fit's her like a dress. He shoved the thought aside. He tried to remember the other descriptions Seto told him.

"_I want someone with brains, looks, and attitude but not too much though, graceful and not obsessed with me."_

"Not obsessed with him…and has an attitude, grace, brains…sigh" Yami was starting to get a headache form this because he doesn't know Serenity that much to know if she got all those characteristics. He rubbed the bridge between his eyes hoping it will stop the coming headache.

"Are you ok Yami?" she stopped talking to Mokuba and asked him worriedly.

"Yes I'm fine just a little headache." Serenity rummaged through her bag and pull out a medicine.

"Here take this, it will stop the headache." she handed him the medicine.

"I always bring some medicine with me in case I don't feel well and besides I studied a little bit of medicine before I become you know what." she explained to him. Yami thanked her and accepted the medicine. In an instant his headache was gone.

Seto was intrigued about what she said and he wanted to know what happened to her. He wanted to hear her say that she was kicked out for being the slowest student in class or that she was poor and can't afford to pay the rest of the tuition fee or because she was a bad student. So he let his presence to be known to her.

"Care to tell me what happened to you?"

Serenity's expression changed into something serious because she thought that there are only four of them inside the room. Yami's smile faded and stared at Serenity thingking that she was hurt at what Seto said. Anzu knows Seto's behavior towards these kinds of situations and she is sure that Serenity will be hurt afterwards. Mokuba was still eating while staring at his big brother and everybody.

"Umm…I didn't notice that someone is there!" she replied.

"And why would you say that? Can't you see me or something?" Seto replied not hiding the irritation in his voice and at the same time feeling insulted at what she said.

"Oh! Sorry, to tell you the truth…" she was about to explain that reason but she felt Seto stood up.

"Apology is not accepted unless you have a good reason for me to forgive you!" he said crossing his arms on his chest.

"Seto I think that's enough!" butted Anzu and Yami at the same time. They looked at each other but they stared at Seto instead.

"Why? Is there something you're hiding from me!" he asked questioningly

They were stunned when they heard Serenity speak with her usual tone. "Well I'm not hiding it coz I already accepted it!" she looked up at him.

"Serenity…" Anzu sighed and allowed her friend to explain everything.

"You see Mr. ummm…"

"Kaiba" he added harshly

"Right…Mr. Kaiba sorry…anyway I was about to explain it when you rudely interrupted me so please before you say anything listen first."

"HOW DARE YOU TELL ME WHAT TO DO?"

"If you don't want to listen that's fine with me but if you do want to know the reason then please shut up!" Serenity tried to suppress her anger but Seto is annoying her with is stubborn replies.

"Grrrrr…FINE!"

"Thank you! Well to make it short…I'm temporarily blind, so does that answer your question Mr. Kaiba?" she told him simply. Anzu, Yami and Mokuba gawked at them and then they burst into applause because no one can make the CEO of Kaiba Corporation agree on something if he's not going to benefit on it and the only way he would do it was if you take drastic measures to convince him. (**A/N:** take Anzu's drastic measure for example! )

Anzu hugged Serenity and Yami ruffled her hair. Mokuba was cheering for her too. She was baffled because of their action.

"Wow Serenity you're cool!"

"Nice job Serenity!"

"Serenity, Serenity, Serenity…"

Seto was still processing her explanation to care about his surroundings for the moment. Now everything was clear to him on why she wasn't fazed when he glared at her or why her eyes are blank. Seto was looking at the spot where Serenity was before. He lowered his head and laughed out loud. Everyone looked at him quizzically and they became silent.

"Hahahaha! I can't believe I'm being acquainted to a blind person. Hahahaha!" Seto looked at Serenity with a triumphant smile when he saw her lower her head.

"Seto! How could you?" Anzu was fuming with anger. She wasn't going to stand there and let him insult her friend.

"You know Anzu when Yami introduced you to me I thought you're not stupid but I guess looks can fool anyone!" he said harshly to her. Anzu was infuriated at him and tried to hold back the tears that's threatening to fall from her eyes but she was really hurt at what he said to her. Even Mokuba was surprised at what Seto said.

"You know that she will only be a burden to you right? I guess you don't because you still made her your friend!" he spat cruelly. This made Anzu cry even more.

Yami was outraged because Seto had just made Anzu cry and he said some mean things to her and that is the thing he won't allow to happen. He was about to punch Seto when Serenity stopped him and went towards Seto.

Seto just smirked at Serenity when she neared him. She couldn't take his cold and arrogant attitude anymore. He mocked her for being blind. He insulted her friend then he made her friend cry with his bitter words.

"What can a blind woman like you do to me!" he mocked her thinking she will cry like Anzu.

"YOU…YOU BASTARD!" Serenity spat while she threw a mean punch on Seto's face. Serenity is not usually like this but she can't help it, Seto provoked her to be so she hit his shin so he would fall a bit (**A/N:** if Seto's your companion, even the most innocent person will go berserk. ). Seto winced from the pain that she caused. He hoped on one leg while easing the pain on the other. Yami and Mokuba stared at Serenity and Anzu stopped crying when she heard the auburn haired woman shout and hit the CEO.

Seto was really enraged at Serenity and walked towards her again to make her pay for what she did but she was to fast for him because the moment he was close enough to touch her Serenity kicked his 'you know what in the you know where' so hard that he turned violet and fell on the floor. He hauled in pain while holding his possession.

Yami has this pained expression on his face when he saw his friend in pain "That's gotta hurt!"

Anzu burst into laughter when she saw Seto's pained expression. She was laughing so hard that she rolled on the floor holding her side. Mokuba joined her and started to roll on the floor as well.

The waitress entered the room when she heard someone yelling and someone in pain. Then there she saw the great CEO of Kaiba Corporation whimpering in pain while an auburn haired woman standing above him arms crossed and an infuriated expression sketch on her face. The waitress gawked at the scene and tried her best not to laugh. She was about to close the door when Yami called her.

"Excuse me! Please don't mention this 'incident' to anyone else ok!" Yami told her.

"Yes sir!" she answered politely while giggling.

"That's what a blind woman can do to someone like YOU!" she spat the 'you' word. Serenity turned around and was surprised to see that Anzu was already laughing with Mokuba and Yami is shaking his head. She looked back at Seto and she saw him still holding his possession while on the floor. She bit her bottom lip and felt guilty for what she did. She guessed that she must have poured all her anger on that last attack. She asked Yami to help Seto but he was already joining Mokuba and his girlfriend's continuous guffaw.

"DAMN!" Seto bellowed

"KAIBA I'M SO SORRY I DIDN'T MEAN TO HURT YOU…well actually I did…BUT NOT THAT HARD! Here I'll help you get up!"

"GRRRRRRR…GET AWAY FROM ME!"

"Hahaha…come on Seto I'll help you up!" offered Yami

"I DON'T NEED YOU'RE HELP, I CAN GET UP ON MY OWN!"

"Suit yourself!" Yami said.

Seto tried to stand up but the pain is surging through his legs making him feel like his legs are made of jelly. Yami took pity on him and helped him up even though he protested and pushed him away several times. Even Anzu and Serenity are helping him. Anzu put his arm around her neck so she could carry him and Serenity did the same. Yami led the way out and Mokuba…well he didn't really help. He just followed them out. (**A/N:** He's too weak to help carry Seto. )

They went out at the back door of the restaurant so they wouldn't attract a lot of attention. Yami left them to get his car so he could drive Seto to his private hospital because Seto doesn't want to be seen in this state.

Yami came back with his black car and asked Seto if the girls and Mokuba could go home using his limo. He thought for a second and glared at Serenity.

"I will allow ANZU to be sent home with my limo but not this…this…woman!" he pointed to his right. Seto slapped himself mentally because he couldn't even think of an insult for her.

He hated her with all his heart but there is something in her that amused him. He disposed of that idea and told Mokuba to call the limo to pick up the Anzu but she snagged the cell away using her free hand and she placed it back in Seto's trench coat.

"I'm not going home in your limo if Serenity's not with me!" she said stubbornly.

"Anzu…" she whispered feeling touched.

"We will just take the bus!"

"NO, you're not allowed to take the bus Anzu. Something might happen to you!" said Yami concerned.

"Come on Seto let her go already!" added Yami

"NO!"

"Please big brother!"

"NO!"

"Oh Seto…" Anzu waved the tape in front of him threatening him that she will use it if he won't allow Serenity to come as well. Unfortunately for her Seto grabbed it smiled victoriously at her.

"Seto give it back!"

"No, a deal is a deal. You said I would just meet her and I would get the tape back and I did."

"No fair!" Anzu crossed her arms and sighed in defeat.

"Seto! Let Serenity go home using you limo!" Yami said getting irritated already.

"Why don't you use Anzu's limo then?"

"Because the driver asked me if he could go on a vacation after he gave me a ride here and I agreed so no one can bring it here!" defended the blue eyed woman.

"WHAT"S YOUR PROBLEM KAIBA, I ALREADY TOLD YOU I'M SORRY! AND HERE I THOUGHT YOU'RE A REAL MAN!" questioned Serenity while hiding her intentions.

"WHAT?"

"YOU HEARD ME! A REAL MAN CAN TAKE HIS OWN DEFEAT!"

"YOU DIDN'T WON OVER ME YET uhhhh…uhhhh" his enraged voice trailed off because he didn't know her last name.

"Serenity Wheeler!" she filled him in.

"I know that!" he retorted. He's so unaware of everything that her surname didn't even ring a bell.

"Right…the great Kaiba knows everything except how to defend himself from a woman!" she ridiculed him.

"WHEELER JUST WAIT! I'LL GET MY REVENGE ON YOU!"

"Oh! Don't worry I'll wait" she said sweetly

"So big brother can she go?"

"NO!"

"PLEASE!" pleaded Anzu

"NO!"

Seto couldn't take it anymore. He's losing his patience already and if Anzu whined more he's gonna explode and do something bad to her. Serenity thought of something so they could get out of this place already and then and idea struck her.

She leaned on Kaiba's ear and whispered something to him that made his face grow a red tinge on it. Everyone looked at them weirdly. Serenity pulled away and smiled at him. Seto observed her looking for any signs of bluffing but he found none.

"Fine you can go! But beware Wheeler I will have my revenge!"

"Okay thanks Kaiba you're not that bad after all!"

"Serenity you're a genius

"Mokuba call the driver!"

"Yes big brother!" said Mokuba enthusiastically

When the limo arrived, Anzu dragged Serenity inside followed by Mokuba. They waved their goodbye and then the limo drove away. When they are inside Anzu asked Serenity on what she had said to make Seto say yes. She told them that it's a secret and if they really want to know, she would just have to tell them if they see each other again. Little did Serenity know that they will meet sooner than she thinks!

Meanwhile Yami helped Seto settled inside his car and drive off to his private hospital. (**A/N:** Yup Seto has his own hospital and he, Mokuba, Yami and I guess Anzu is the only one allowed to use it! )

While driving to the hospital, he went back to his previous thoughts. He smiled to himself because she qualified for the smart and 'a little attitude' description of Seto. He imagined what would happen if Seto married her. Serenity will be able to control both Kaiba. Then an image of Seto wearing a pink apron popped out of his mind while driving.

**A/N: **Finally a 7 paged chapter sigh. Hello everybody, I apologize for not updating recently and it's because I'm having a writer's block and also I will not be able to update this coming months because I need to study for the U.P entrance exam while working hard on my school works so please bear with me.

Don't worry I will still continue this story if I have my time and that is on **August 20**. Anyway I hope this chapter is to your liking and I hope that you will wait for the next chapter even though it would take me months to update it. . Also I'm so pleased at your reviews. God Bless to you all! Sorry Again! ( o )

**Kittyge: **Thanks for your review and thank you for helping me get this far. I can't believe it (jumps up and down like crazy ) hehehe!

**Sango A.R: **Thanks for reviewing and since you enjoyed this chapter I'm gonna try to make my writing a little better. Hope you like the next.

**kawaiilover300: **Sorry if you're confused about chapter 5 and I can't email you my explanation so I'm just gonna post it here. True they are at the mall but they went into the SPA. They slept there for a little while because they are relaxing at the massage. So did you get it now? I'm sorry again if you're confused.


	10. Whoa! Creepy!

**A/N:** I do not own Yu-gi-oh, but I own the OC character. Also I'm sorry if this story is not that good. I mean I'm not a very good writer. Though I hope you will like it. Anyway I want to thank those people who will leave me some reviews even though they are comments, compliments or suggestions because I appreciate them so much!

**Summary:** "I can give you the one thing you desire…" he said while gazing at her emotionless eyes. "Will I…" she asked hoping it is possible. "Yes you will but there's a catch…"

**Pairings:** Serenity (18)/Seto (19), Joey (19)/Mai (19), Yami (19)/Tea (18)

**Love is Blind**

**Chapter 10: Whoa! Creepy!**

Serenity flopped down on her bed as soon as she got home. She didn't even say goodnight to Joey and Mai because; all she wanted was to take a quick bath and sleep to forget about the things that had happened today.

She was tired and her whole body is aching. Her thoughts were jumbled up and she couldn't get her mind of the events. She couldn't understand the reason that made her crazy and madman like.

She walked to the bathroom and opened the showers. It's the only thing that calmed Serenity when she's in turmoil. It's like a cleansing ritual for her, making her invisible and innocent from the world.

Serenity sighed in relief while the water caressed her whole body. Her tense and aching muscles relaxed as she cleansed herself and free her mind from everything that occupied it before.

When she finished bathing, she went to her closet and set down a pair of blue pajamas. She slipped into it and went straight to bed where her dream is always covered in darkness.

Private Hospital

"Doctor Pegasus! Paging Doctor Pegasus! You are needed in the emergency room!" the desk nurse announced at the speaker.

"I wonder what happened!" said a man with a long white hair and a golden eye placed on his left eye. (**A/N: **Let's pretend that Pegasus and Bakura is the best Doctors, okay! and pls. correct me if the millennium eye is not in the right place! )

"Bakura, can you help me with this one! They said it's an emergency!" asked Pegasus wanting to interest the doctor in front of him.

"Sure, I haven't got anything to do on the count of 4 people are the only ones we are allowed to check up on." replied in a man with a messy and snowy white hair.

"Stop complaining, at least we're always on a day off" he retorted

"Yeah right, you call this a day off! We're always on this damn hospital waiting for them to get sick so we can treat them!"

"You know, you should have a hobby like planting flowers…singing in a karaoke…going to the gym…" continued Pegasus with stars in his eyes. Bakura just stared at the doctor in front of him in disgust. He wondered how the hell, Pegasus became one of the most talented doctors in Japan.

Bakura sometimes hate being with the so called 'genius' because of the news spreading he is a heterosexual. Whenever Bakura remembered it, he shivers in repulsion, hoping that Pegasus wouldn't have any interest in him.

Bakura started to walk even faster to the emergency room while Pegasus is still in the hallway daydreaming about a perfect hobby for Bakura. He erased the creepy thoughts and now he wanted to know what the emergency that they were hastily called.

When he got there, he was surprised to see that Seto is their patient since he rarely gets sick and I mean rarely. He greeted Seto and Yami who greeted him back. The doctors approached him and showed him the two x-rays placed on the wall.

"Dr. Bakura, on the left is the normal size of the t t e and on the right is Mr. Kaiba's X-ray" the doctors informed him. Bakura's eyes were larger then a plate and his jaw dropped when he saw the BIG difference. He kept looking back and forth on the two x-rays. He then looked at Seto and asked him what happened.

"What the hell happened?"

"Well Seto got into a little fight today and…" Yami was choosing his words carefully not wanting to anger his already furious friend.

"You call that LITLLE!" Bakura asked disbelief written across his face. He didn't believe Yami's explanation because Seto will need a surgery if it doesn't reduce to its normal size. He felt sorry for the person who did this to the CEO since he/she will be a dead meat when Seto recovers.

Pegasus was still daydreaming when he heard a couple of nurses chatting with each other. He wanted to see their short uniforms while they walk and bend so he hid himself on a wall where he could see them without getting spotted.

He heard them talking about someone. He knows that it's not good to eavesdrop but he can't help it since he is a well known for listening to other people's business and for being a world class pervert.

"What do you think happened to Mr. Kaiba?" asked the skinny nurse.

"_Kaiba? Kaiba's the patient! Hmm…I hope it's not serious!" _he thought for a second while rubbing his chin.

"I don't know, but he is accompanied by a cute guy!"

_"Cute guy? Hmm…interesting…"_ he told himself "Maybe its…its MY DARLING YAMI" he clasped his hands on his chest and started running to the direction of the emergency room. The two nurses were startled at the sound and were perplexed at the action of the white haired doctor.

For years Pegasus wanted Yami to notice him. He always entertained him and asked him out on a date but Yami politely refused. Pegasus hated Anzu for taking his Yami away not that they were together or anything, still he hated Anzu.

Yami on the other hand is just ignoring them whenever Anzu and Pegasus fight over him. He liked the attention anyway but not Pegasus's attention, he wants Anzu's. So it infuriates Pegasus even more.

When he got to the emergency room, he busted in and yelled happily to his so called 'darling'. Everybody stared at him like he is a lunatic even Seto was sickened.

"YAMI!MY SWEET, SWEET YAMI!"

"WHAT THE HE…" before Yami could finish his Sentence, Pegasus grabbed him and started hugging him.

"Oh Yami I missed you so much!" he said in a girly tone.

"Yuck! Get away from me Pegasus!" while trying to pry Pegasus of off his leg.

"But baby!" he whined while clinging to Yami's leg.

"Don't call me that!"

Bakura couldn't take the weirdness anymore and started to vomit in the corner. The other doctors ran outside towards the bathroom. Seto put a hand in his mouth and tried to hold it in. Yami was still busy trying to pry Pegasus's hands away from his packages until Yami found a pan and started to reach for it.

Bakura saw Pegasus's hands roaming on Yami's body so he vomited again. Seto couldn't hold it anymore and leaned on his side and disposed his dinner. Bakura vowed never to be to close to Pegasus because it might endanger him and his reputation for being a straight man. He was about to get out of the room when he heard something collide with something hard.

"BANG!" Yami hit Pegasus hard in the head with the pan he got so Pegasus would stop groping him. Seto stared at Pegasus's limp body on the floor with a smirk plastered on his face.

"What can't take your lover!" he ridiculed Yami, who was now on the floor all messed up and a terrified look graced his handsome face.

"Keep it up Seto, and I will tell them what really happened to your pet!"

"Hmph!"

"Is it over?" asked Bakura inching towards them.

"Yup, I just knock him down"

"You didn't kill him did you?"

"He told you, he just knocked him down!" Seto answered irritated.

"Fine, so where are we again?"

"You were talking about my x-ray!"

"Right!" replied Bakura who is now thinking of a way to solve Seto's problem.

"Hmmm…Uhuh…hmm…hmm" Bakura rubbed his chin while examining the two transparent papers in front of him. (**A/N**: don't know if it's transparent, pls. just bear with me here! )

"Well… is Seto going to be fine?" asked Yami hoping Bakura would answer him properly than 'hmm' to himself.

"Hmmm…hmmm…hmmm…" Yami sighed "Well?" he asked getting impatient.

"BAKURA!" shouted the CEO

"Huh! Oh! Sorry, hehehe! I think we need to cut it to lessen the damage but…"

"WHAT!" Seto and Yami replied in unison before he could finish his sentence. Seto sat up straight and stared at Bakura blankly. Yami on the other hand dropped his jaw and looked at his poor friend.

"Please listen first! Yami? Seto?"

"Serenity what have you done." Yami whispered to himself. He kept looking at Seto then at Bakura. "Are you serious?"

"I told you to listen first! As I was saying…we would have to cut it if the swelling didn't subside by tomorrow, got it!"

"Whew, that's good at least we know Seto could still produce his heir, right Seto?" Yami nudged Seto on his side but Seto didn't move. He just sat there on the bed like a statue.

"Seto?" Yami looked at his friend and poked him which led to Seto falling off the bed with the same blank stare in his face.

"Yami! What did you do?" Bakura asked accusingly at Yami.

"Nothing I just poked him!"

"Help me put him back!"

"Okay…Damn his very heavy!" whined Yami.

"Shut up and carry him already" responded Bakura "Shit, he is heavy!"

"Told you!" answered Yami "So this is what Seto looks like if he faints." added Yami while looking at his features.

"He looks so peaceful!"

"Eww…tell me Pegasus's weirdness didn't rubbed on you"

"Shit! No! Why would I…No way…" Yami defended.

"I'm just making sure!" Bakura sighed.

"So Yami, spill what really happened?"

"Seto would kill me if I tell you!'

"C'mon tell or else I'll tell Anzu you let Pegasus grope you"

"Bastard! Fine but tell him you didn't hear it from me"

"Sure!" assured Bakura. Unaware of the both of them, Pegasus is already waking up and has his eyes on the fainted form ofthe CEO.

**A/N:** I guess you can say I lied because I said I wouldn't update until August 20 but I was getting bored of studying so I tried to update one chapter again. So I think it's safe to say that I will try to update my story once a week. I hope you like this one. Please tell me if I'm getting any better.

I hope you're not getting confused because I put in 2 more characters in and yeah Pegasus is heterosexual so he likes both men and women.

**Sango A.R: **Thanks for the compliment and I'm glad you still have time to review on my story. Anyway I hope you like this one.

**Bakuras-gurl2003: **Thanks for the review, I appreciate it so much. I didn't mean to make Seto so helpless and childish on chapter 10. I hope you will also like this chapter. I'm still planning on how to make it more romantic than making it humorous.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** I do not own Yu-gi-oh, but I own the OC character. Also I'm sorry if this story is not that good. I mean I'm not a very good writer. Though I hope you will like it. Anyway I want to thank those people who will leave me some reviews even though they are comments, compliments or suggestions because I appreciate them so much!

**Summary:** "I can give you the one thing you desire…" he said while gazing at her emotionless eyes. "Will I…" she asked hoping it is possible. "Yes you will but there's a catch…"

**Pairings:** Serenity (18)/Seto (19), Joey (19)/Mai (19), Yami (19)/Tea (18)

**Love is Blind**

**Chapter 11: Kidnapping and Proposal**

Seto stayed in the hospital for a week. He asked Bakura and Yami to put a lot and I mean lots and lots of bodyguard around his room so Pegasus won't come near him. He still couldn't forget what Pegasus did to him. Even in his dreams he could still see the bisexual freak (**A/N:** no offense!) exploring his body. He shrugs at the horrifying memory. Sometime he wondered why he even hired Pegasus in the first place. Anyway while pondering on that question, sleep visited Seto.

Serenity woke up feeling fresh knowing that she had won against the 'great Kaiba' last week. She was feeling great after that incident because she wouldn't have to face the CEO's wrath and she could still have a chance to enjoy herself. She remembers Joey congratulating her for her wonderful performance and telling her how proud he is of her.

Soon she got tired of his non stop blabbing on how great she is and how she showed Kaiba what a Wheeler is made of. She excused herself and told Joey that she will just take a stroll outside to relax. Joey was hesitating for a bit but allowed her anyway since she's old enough to take care of herself.

Her stroll went by so fast and before she knew it, it was already sunset. She was already walking home until she sensed someone following her. She tried to ignore it and kept walking while the cold night air caressing her skin and playing with her hair. She walked even faster until she felt someone grabbed her arm and covered her mouth so she couldn't scream. Serenity panicked and tried to kick the man but she failed miserably and then sleep visited her. The man picked her up and laid her gently on the car and took out his cell to call someone.

"Crrrriiiinnnngggg"

"What do you want?" an angry voice answered the cell.

"I got her sir. What do you want me to do with her?"

"Good, bring her to me and don't harm her, understand!"

"Yes sir!" and the conversation ended.

"Poor woman she doesn't even know what's coming her way" was the last sentence the man said to the sleeping woman and drove off to meet him.

Serenity woke up and tried to take in her surroundings. She guessed that she was in a room since she was greeted by a comfortable bed and warmth that made her cheeks turn pinkish.

Serenity's POV

I woke up in a strange place feeling lightheaded. I tried to take in some details that might tell me where I am but all I know is I'm inside a room because I felt the soft mattress under me and the warmth emitted from somewhere inside the room. I tried to remain calm but panic is much greater than anything right now.

My breath starts to become labored and short. I thought of all the possibilities that might happen to me tonight until I heard someone talking outside. My tears started to fall as I lay on the bed knowing that I can't get out since I don't know where I am and if I try to run, they would easily catch me. My fear of dying is making my situation much worse. I was about to break down into sobs when I heard someone speak.

"Serenity….Serenity"

"SERENITY…where are you?"

I heard someone calling me again and again until the person got frustrated and started to yell my name then I remembers his voice…the voice that makes others flee. The last person I wanted to see or in my case wanted to hear 'SETO KAIBA'.

I was relieved to hear his voice but then it hit me…HE was the one who did this to ME. I felt my anger boil inside me while trying to find the source of his voice. I wanted to rip him limb from limb for scaring me out of my wits. I move towards him readying myself to give him a hard slap but I got dragged out of my mission when I accidentally trip. I landed on top of him with a loud 'thud' and heard him curse when I made contact with him.

We stayed in that position for long time and neither of us moved. I don't now how close I was to him but since I can smell the scent of his cologne and feel his warmth surrounding my body, I'm guessing his pretty close. My mind is telling me to move and yell at him since I hate him but my body isn't listening. It seems that my body had stopped functioning when I noticed his closeness to me. I heard him say something but I couldn't make a word out of it so I asked him again.

End of POV

Normal Conversation:

"What? I can't understand you"

"M..m.oo..ve!"

"Huh? Kaiba! You're turning blue! A..are you okay Kaiba speak to me?"

"I c..c.can't bre…athe, mmm..oovvvee"

"Ahhhhh! I'm so sorry!" she apologized

"Cough..Cough…DAMN woman! I can't believe you weigh that MUCH! You almost suffocated me!"

"Fuck off! I already told you I'm sorry!" she snapped back.

"Maybe you're starting to like being on top of me that's why you stayed…am I right?"

"IN YOUR WILDEST DREAMS KAIBA! Besides how can I stare at you when you now that I'm blind." She retorted back.

"Hmph!"

"Anyway before you shove that broom higher up your ass…tell me why you captured me!"

"I didn't capture you…I order someone to get you, therefore I didn't capture you!"

"Whatever! Just answer my question smart ass!" she replied, getting irritated by the second.

"What makes you think I will tell you so easily…mutt!"

"What did you call me! Bastard!"

"Mutt…oh yeah and before you launch your mallet at me, I will propose something to you that I'm sure you are going to be interested."

"AND WHAT MAY THAT BE?" she asked seething from his second insult.

"I have a deal for you" he said while playing with her hair. "I can give you what you desire…. he said while gazing at her emotionless eyes.

"Will I?" she asked hoping it is possible. All anger forgotten

"Yes you will but there's a catch…you must pretend to be my wife." He said into her ear

"NO IN THE FUCKING HELL WAY! I WOULD RATHER DIE THAN BE YOUR WIFE!" she shouted.

"In case you don't know, it's just an act." He informed her "You will just ACT as my wife until the arrangements with the Cornwell's are done, simple as that."

"Are you sure it's just an ACT and nothing else?"

"Yes…and by the way you will gain your sight before we meet the Cornwell's so…do we have an agreement?"

"I..I'll think a..about it first"

"I will give you until tomorrow to give me your decision." Seto pressed the intercom and called his driver. "Escort Serenity home"

"Yes sir! Come Ms. Wheeler" and they went on their way.

"CRRRIINNGG…"

"Hello"

"Hey Seto, I found the girl you were looking for and she's exactly what you wanted!" reported Yami happily.

"Yami it's okay don't bother asking her anymore coz I have found the one who can act as my wife. Thank you for your help." Seto said and shut his cell off.

"WHAT THE FUCK! He asked me to find an almost non existing girl and now that I found her he refuses her! SETO KAIBA YOU'RE GOING TO PAY BIG TIME!" Yami yelled to no one in particular. Just then Anzu passed by his room and saw her boyfriend like a mad man shouting to no one. She sighed and left his room asking herself why she said yes to him when he asked her to be his.

**A/N:** Sorry for not updating for so long. I have never experienced this much load of homework and projects in my life (sigh). Anyway I'm terribly sorry.

**To all Reviewers:**

Thank you so much for reviewing my story and I'm really sorry for not updating for so long. Anyway I will try even harder to make my story better so please tell me what you think of this chapter.


End file.
